


ART - Agents of SHIELD

by Tarlan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents of SHIELD wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Agents of SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous_sibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/gifts), [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts), [Azarsuerte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Azarsuerte), [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts), [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts), [coreopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/gifts), [GVSpurlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GVSpurlock/gifts), [kaffyr (kaffyrutsky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/gifts), [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts), [Knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Knitekat), [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts), [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/gifts), [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts), [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts), [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts), [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts), [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible/known, tailored to what they wanted :) Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Phil Coulson and Melinda May**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/468436/468436_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/444093/444093_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/442897/442897_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/442444/442444_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/442254/442254_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/447883/447883_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/445552/445552_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/444489/444489_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/442721/442721_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/441653/441653_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/440769/440769_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Phil Coulson**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/486684/486684_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/485765/485765_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/469441/469441_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Melinda May**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/488803/488803_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/445712/445712_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/445234/445234_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/443382/443382_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/441476/441476_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/428270/428270_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
